Two Doughboys
by ovo-je-smijesno
Summary: When Mr.Eff and Psycho Doughboy are off on their own, they come across Voices like them. This is gonna be slow but patience is much appreciated. R&R is much appreciated also! OC's will appear in later chapters. Enjoy!
1. Just the two of us

It felt like a lifetime. But it only had been what? Two years? Three years? Well time didn't matter much when you realize you can be in this rotten world longer than anything else. How I dreaded this fact. Since the time I stared at my new shell of shit in a mirror in profound confusion, I was only eager on the fact that I could die now, that it would be so much easier than before when I was a styrofoam display yearning to end my existence and that of Johnny C. - to be freed. Never did I expect that no matter how hard I tried nothing would come of it. No darkness. No numbness of all senses leaving. No coldness of death to take my newfound existence. I was met with stagnant moments of nooses around my neck, pill bottles still empty, hell, shooting my brains out came to no avail as the crunching and squishing of brain membrane and blood reincarnated in the back of my head and in my ears.

_Fuck my hair even grew back._

One episode in particular, I attempted to use Effs toaster in the bathtub to do the trick. Didn't work. Eff horrendously screeched at me for breaking his toaster for 10 minutes, when suddenly he said something, peculiar. "Don't you see?" He settled down, "We're real, and hell, immortal. We have all the time in the world, and cherishing it through lifetimes isn't the only things we can do. Trying to throw it away when you can dispose of others is also a great thing." Unconvinced, I replied, "Then you can do all those magnificent things by yourself , I'll find my way out of this, you already have your own way." With that I felt a tinge of something creep out of him, for a moment. He meekly said under his breath, while walking away,"It was the will of our Master."

_Our dear Master_

I never thought of other scenarios of what would happen after Nny died. I religiously believed that our Master would grant us both Eff and I our separate desires, and his own would disappear. I wanted to disappear, I never questioned it. As I was set as the Voice of Misery, ending would be simple and less terrible than anything else. But as these assumptions of dreams-do-come-true was shattered, my self identification was. Why was I existing in a semi-human form with Eff? Why couldn't I die? Why did it end up like this? And why the fuck did our time like this exist?

Sitting in the old, worn, and stained sofa in house #777 where it reeked of ancient flesh, this house was seen as abandoned by all, but it was so much more than that. It was where things came to die for a warden of hell, by an emaciated idiot with no control of his life, Voices instructing his life, and having the crazy audacity to leave town forever. And leaving us two behind, mysteriously alive. There was too much memory here in this house, and in a guilty thought both us Voices knew Nny wasn't wrong for leaving, this was a chapter - no a series - that needed to be swept away forever. And it secretly angered and pained me to know this and to see that rusted colored wall, unmoving with no eldritch abomination of any kind to be there. Just a few cockroaches however.

"So where do you think we ought to go?" Eff entered the room, and sat crossed-legged across from me, almost everything he did was child-like.

"Dunno, maybe northeast but definitely out of this city," I replied

"Why Northeast?"

I tossed my head back, staring at the decrepit roof, "More secluded and wooded where stars and the moon beam bright. Not too hustle and bustle in their countryside I suppose."

We had managed to get our hands on maps of the outside world and of and state called "Maine." It seemed interesting as it was on the border of another country and near water. A lot of talk about their trees and lobsters not to mention.

With little belongings bundled up, and I stood in the living room and took a last look. The faded curtains, the creaking wooden floor boards, the putrid smell of the old deceased, the scattering roaches, holes and marks in the walls, the t.v set, and… a picture of nailbunny.

"Y'know I kinda missed that little hissy fucker." Eff commented.

"Yeah," I replied, "What a sight it would be to see him reincarnated."

Turning around, we both headed outside under a moonless late night, and seeing the radiating light pollution of the city ahead. The other route we'll take. No need to go through the city filled with living garbage, Eff would have a bloody parade.

"Should I lock the door?" Eff spoke.

Turning towards the Voice of Insanity I replied monotone as usual, "Yeah, at least try a little to prevent some poor sap seeing what went wrong in this house."

Locking the door behind him, Eff joined my side as we both took one last look of the house.

_Already getting melancholy_

"Let's go." I said, breaking the silence.


	2. Finding out the landscape

A cold, bitter winter enveloped the wooded countryside. While the snow did spread around surrounding areas, the isolated rural vicinity seemed more colder, it numbed right through the bone. Still, heading towards East to start another life away from so much noise and the riled animals called "humans," appeased both entities. Eff didn't mind being alone from much of society, in fact preying upon people would be more choosy as he preferred it that way, but when your in a city full of assholes, as a creature of near invisibility, going undetected from killing everyone sounds too easy. He enjoyed more of the thrill of working towards slaying a person with great art. Call Eff sick but to deny him credibility or praise of sculpting two mens bloodied bodies into a fern plant is too far for him. Eff had inherited some talent from Nny while he was under the the Voices control, which gave them both abilities from moving freely to being flesh and blood supernatural beings. All in all Eff evolved to be more selective of people he killed in contrast of Nny killing anyone who sniggered at him.

Stepping over a fallen tree, Eff called out to D-boy ahead of him, "You think we could've picked a better day to leave? The storms growing more restless."

D-boy kept walking, as if Eff restlessness faired any better than the weather, "If we didn't leave today, we would never leave. Remind yourself that house was like an attachment to us, and even I don't like being real myself, I'd rather not stick around in something as smothering as that house."

Eff caught up to his side, nearly breathless, "My, my someones growing independent. I wonder if you, headstrong one, can slow the fuck down?"

D-boy cracked a small smile, "You need to lose weight anyways."

This only caused Eff to huff at him and mock his counterparts words

_Seriously, he's so childish sometimes_

"Holes in you Eff," D-boy said,"I guess there's nothing like traveling on foot can't straighten you out."

Eff replied, "And that's cause I'm nothing like you. You never take a little indulgence of living, you stay huddled in a corner, and why? Just enjoy things."

D-boy wondered how many times must he repeat himself, he lost. Eff got what he wanted and still he pestered him, D-boy just wanted to take his own way out but trying that was futile. Now all he thought of was getting to Maine and either along the way or any time he would have an epiphany or a clue to aid him in ending his existence as he was starting to think he needed to acquire something to end all this. But for now he felt slightly obligated to stay with his opposite Eff. Even if Eff might think of rather killing D-boy off without a care…

_There's a future idea._

However, D-boy had an inkling that Eff wouldn't kill him as he thought he was needed, only an assumption as things could change. And how things change. Both ex-pastry displays were at each others throats for a while, months to a year perhaps. But think of it as living in an unknown area where you don't know anyone or anything that every sense and every direction and even spoons are new to you and the only other person with you to survive through things like social/culture shock, and the way toilets make a horrible noise, happens to be your worst enemy. It's hard to work with them. But eventually you both understand that this whole new thing to somewhat conform in - is troubling, and you both need each others help. Still, you hate them and everything they do but you both know when is the time to aid each other. Mr. Eff and D-boy were in the same ship, so their bitter coexisting would have to work.

The snow began to fall harder as the trees swayed and creaked more and more way up high above their heads, the color of snow and sky couldn't differentiate as the blizzard rampaged on. The Voices could stand this vicious storm, however, annoying as debris flown about everywhere and trees and branches fell and whacked the snow mounded grounds.

Then a clearing was spotted as a cabin came into view, both approached looking into the front windows of the cabin. No one. Eff picked at the lock as it came undone and both went inside.

"Seems unkept," D-boy spoke, "A lot of dust."

Eff had been shining a small flashlight around the house in hope of finding a light switch. Instead there were candles and matches on a dinning table. All the candles were melted together and the wax had dripped down towards the sides of the table leaving drip marks all around the ground. Eff began to light the wicks on fire that had illuminated a glow reflecting the window panes besides the table. The only 3 rooms became visible the kitchen, living room, and a bedroom. The kitchen seemed bare with 3 chairs a wood stove, two counters, two cuboards, and a rusted, foul sink. The living room seemed cozy with throw rugs mismatched here and there, a long couch too squishy and soft, a fireplace, and a side table with a oil lamp. All those simple things would be charming if not for a taxidermy buck head erected on the wall. The bedroom had a closet full of blankets and towels, the bed already layered with many more covers, and a night table with a drawer. D-boy tried to open it to then discovered it was locked and needed a key.

"Maybe I'll get Eff to open it tomorrow."

Heading back into the living room Eff had made himself feel at home by lighting the fire place and laying down on the couch, seemingly content.

"Better in here than getting frostbite, huh, D-boy?" Eff called out grinning.

The Voice of misery hated agreeing too much with Eff, his voice was irritable as it was scratchy, "It suites fine." he replied promptly while laying out the map of their route. He looked it over to keep him preoccupied from talking to Eff and to speculate how far they've gone.

_Not that far_

Sighing, D-boys realization of how long it really was going to take finally hit him. It would take a long time to let alone get out of the area but also the city.

"Hey D-boy?" Eff inquired.

"What is it?" Keeping his eyes on the map.

Eff shifted on his side, "How long will it be to leave Trenton?"

D-boy then saw the last time he put the date on the back of the map before they left, then glanced out the window at the snow, "It's only been a day since we left and found this place but I haven't realized it since its been snowing and quite grey. I'm guessing a week to three, or less if we pick up the pace."

There was a river on the map him and Eff could follow and would be quicker that way, they just needed to avoid very populated areas as they agreed less places to pass through, less explaining to do.

He looked up to see the younger one had chosen to take the luxury of sleeping. Like eating and expelling wastes, they didn't need sleep as they were 'otherworldly.' Still, Eff liked the new things that came along being fleshy.

_Disgusting._


	3. Locked clues

_It's always calm before the storm._

The morning came, but it was still greyish outside. D-boy wondered how long they had until the blizzard came back again, as it had settled to a light snowfall that continued to blanket the already thick sheets of snow outside. Eff was still asleep and D-boy had been obsessing and over-thinking of the next step to take; how will they be able to keep themselves busy living, and much of D-boys own psyche mess. The map before him became overdrawn many times neatly in a black pen he'd been able to find in the cabin. It felt different to be in a house for the first time that wasn't alive (or once alive) and didn't talk to him.

There was a lot to take in for the newfound area, D-boy didn't know if it was just him but he had a long sense of sensitivity to new surroundings and felt the liveliness of every living thing was "_talking" _to him. And not in the way of direct speaking more of a breath of presence to let him know the trees, the crows, and even ants radiated their existence in his direction - intently, to him. He wondered if Eff had always been bombarded with this sense in their new years of realism as D-boy considered to be hyper aware. He didn't ask eff - ever. Not out of pride but just when he was ready to share as he needed a good reason to have a show and tell of his reality.

His white noise only got louder, "Shut up for once," he growled under his breath

* * *

"I'm wishing, _I'm wishing. _For the one I love to find me, _To find me. _Today, _today."_

Sickness couldn't get the damn song out of her head, it had already been a day since encountering the family in the woods her and Reverend mutilated. to her it was out of sheer spite, their bodies were dumped somewhere in a nearby ravine where they would remain undiscovered. The young couple had a 3 year old watching childish movies on a portable DVD player which kept playing as their screams were cut short.

"Like being in nature didn't suffice enough entertainment for the disgusting worm baby." She said aloud.

"You never keep your thoughts to yourself long enough can you?" Reverend laughed.

"I do what I please, abominable meat statue." Sickness growled.

They had been away from the cabin for a while, Sickness hoped the snow didn't block much of the front door. Reverend had met Sickness through an event of just pure coincidence, they had been both silenced by their humans for different reasons. Reverend thought Johnny just was never the type to give into his own desires so giving up on him wasn't much of a struggle. He sensed Sickness however was hard to get rid of by Devi, her mindset could not be swayed and that Sickness just became restless to prove she can do anything. Their re-existence situation was troubling however as Reverend awoke in the municipal waste plant and ended up in the cabin in the woods where he found sickness gnawing at her fingers before splayed bodies murdered by those same hands. She told him how she awoke still in Devi's home however she was nowhere to be found and try as Sickness might she couldn't detect her anywhere. She was gone and Sickness was left to her own devices, reanimated.

The cabin incident wasn't on a whim unlike the camping family. After weeks being inside Devi's old apartment, Sickness ventured outside only to be overwhelmed into the wooded hills and found a cabin, hoped it would be empty but seeing as an elderly couple dwelling there wouldn't do as they were quickly disposed of. Reverend had only came into the picture right after such event occurred and realized that for the both of them, being alone unnatural beings wasn't going to work. And besides, the situation was too interesting to pass up.

For Sickness she just wanted to see how much control she could have.

"For the past 3 weeks I already know you don't like playing nice, you could've let the kid die of hypothermia but nooo," Reverend spoke in an almost teasing way.

"I'm getting tired of your easy going shit, just shut up already." Sickness protest, he only shrugged.

Reverend never really let Sickness get a rise out of him as he was a passable creature only leering to the right opportunity when someone was willing. Unlike his new ally who demanded such trust and submergence at once. He wasn't that forcible, or argumentative.

"Well seeing as you went after that family first, I had to be pliable. Otherwise I would've ruined your fun and besides I know your bloodlust is a somewhat vent of yours." Reverand spoke, he knew he was right as Sickness then turned to him wanting to say something snide back but knew nothing would be gained. So turning the other way sharply she continued to trudge through the snow as the two were a hill away from the cabin.

* * *

Eff awoke stretching and yawning out, "You really need to stop talking to yourself, it gets annoying."

His counterpart paid no mind to the others words as he remembered the nightstand. "You think you can open the drawer Eff?"

He turned to him, "What will you give me in return?" He inquired still laying on the couch.

D-boy raised a brow, "Do you really think being a prick now is fun? Nevermind, if you won't do it I can live with that."

Eff stood up, "Oh c'mon, you think anything you'd give me would help? Show me where the pissing cupboard is. Now you got me curious." He chided.

D-boy growled at Eff, he annoyed him but at the same time he wouldn't fight him. They've learned extended arguments and even physical fighting never got them anywhere and added resentment would slowly diminish.

The black, locked, nightstand seemed to be brand new and handmade with a wobble on its legs. Eff began to pick at the lock and realized it was simple, easy and possibly only needed a skeleton key to unlock.

"Well let's see whats inside shall we?" Eff grinned.

Opening the drawer, both figments faces contorted with confusion.


	4. First vision

With the drawer finally open, both doughboys inspected the trinkets inside. Two screws, and a necklace that hangs a clear glass pendant with the remains of a cockroach molded inside.

"Why the hell would anyone keep this junk locked?" Eff asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe the people who perhaps lived here thought these things precious." D-boy said. Just then, his hearing began the blur out again to the incessant nagging of noises, in particular the roach. It was speaking to him. D-boy heard him but couldn't make out what it was, all focus was on the bug. Sitting down now he began having quick flashes of... Nny... squishing him.

"Well I'm gonna go see what I can do outside than stuck here with you, and if I become mauled by a bear it will be better than hearing you talk to your fucking self." Eff said, standing up and heading to door. When he didn't hear anything snide back from d-boy, he turned around to see him sitting on the floor, head down and holding the necklace close to himself, mumbling.

"Ah! see! there you go again you fucking rod!" Eff growled, walking toward him back to smack him upside his head. But stopped. He saw that his eyes became white slits for a second before going back to normal jumping into his senses. Startled, he threw the necklace away from him. "I saw Nny." He said, "And I saw him through the roach. Squishing me."

Eff, skeptical said, "Stop being a fucking dolt, why did your eyes get so small and white?"

D-boy blinked and looked over at Eff. "What do you mean?"

"Christ, you started mumbling like you always do but this time you did something different, you changed your eyes. I dunno why the hell you did that but it's something new."

D-boy stood up,"I've never had visions before, in fact, it seemed almost real."

Eff scoffed, "Well, I guess it means you can see shit. Guess what? Everybody does! You're just retarded enough to realized it now." Walking away now, D-boy sat on the bed repulsed by Effs voice as usual but couldn't get the vivid sight of Nny out of his head. He looked so dark and unsound, really gritty but a vivid sight. He sighed, looking out the window of the new fallen snow and hoped the vision was just a one time thing.

* * *

"Jeez, what a cockring." Eff grumbled to himself. Outside had given him fresh air of clarity and started to let his pride subside for a minute. If Nny were to be alive again what would that mean for them?

Walking ten more paces from the house, he felt a sharp sudden pain in his head. Falling to his knees in the snow, the intense migraine had made him see white and for a split second a sense had kicked him of a fore-warning. A warning someone was coming. Bleeding out of his left socket, Eff looked around to notice his vision had gotten a little blurry. He couldn't believe the feeling.

Realizing his experience, Eff started to feel eyes on him, and rushed into the cabin. There sitting at the candle wax table, Eff spoke shaken, "_Something _is coming for us, and it may want us dead."

* * *

Looking down at the cabin below, Sickness and Reverend both knew -_knew- _that what was awaiting them, it was going to be messy.


	5. Nothing to Like

There was silence in the air. The anticipation had gotten worse. D-boy and Eff waited ready by the front door, to attack whatever ominous presence was nearing. Eff was still shooken up from the experience he felt earlier and asked D-boy if he felt it.

"I've been having those kinds of tremors for a while, long before we left the house." D-boy said standing by the door. His brown skin begun to turn darker and started to become shadowy.

"Well I guess it was just a matter of time for this to happen to me, I guess." Eff responded. his eye sockets becoming hallow then glowing a bright red. "But I still think you're more fucked than I am." He then smiled a grin that stretched ear to ear opening and exposing three rows of sharp teeth top to bottom.

D-boys shadowy transformation contrasted his glowing blue-white almond eyes. He would be mistaken as a grim reaper while his counterpart appeared as a grey rough skinned creature straight out of Pandora box; closely resembling a Griffin.

They were ready to kill whatever creature outside no matter how powerful.

A breath was skipped when outside a voice with a dark undertone exclaimed, "_I'll huff, and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down!"_

A maniac laughter followed as the door and windows blew to bits from the force that crashed in. D-boy and Eff landed on their feet and looked to see a large creature three stories high hovering over them. Its rat like body was on its haunches, and three large oval red eyes beamed down on the doughboys. Between its large curled horns on its head, stood a small figure with bended blade legs.

With empty screw holes for eyes.

"Oooo~! Well look at this Reverend! We weren't wrong about _something _being here! And there's two!" Said the small figure which voice sounded like nails on chalkboard.

Reverend roared then swung a clawed paw at Eff. His arm was then snatched by Eff's tentacles protruding from his back, and ripping it clean off the socket.

Crashing down in anguish, Reverend plummeted. Sickness jumped off and with her leg blade whipped at D-boy off the ground and into the air. He recovered quickly as he dodged her attacks.

"Whats the matter? Too scared?~" Sickness teased. Then, almost making a clear shot of his head, D-boy jumped over her. Sickness suddenly realized he got her close enough to a ravine where he then kicked her off.

Screaming in frustration as she fell, Sickness couldn't give up as D-boy had multiplied his shadows to deal with her below.

D-boy took a last glance to make sure she'd stay down there. He then went over to see how Eff was fairing. Eff had been hit a couple times by the beasts snout and hind legs.

Standing by the sidelines D-boy asked dully, "Need help?"

Eff huffing, "Help? No thank you, I dont need your help!" Then quickly being struck by the beasts snout.

D-boy raised a brow. "Well you do seem to have this under control, I guess I'll just wait." He sat crossed legged watching Effs brash strikes at the beast, some missing some hitting. But it seemed as if he was getting nowhere being thrown, jumping off landins like sides of trees. And repeating, only to get counterattack easily every time.

"Jeez, do the younger ones really fall that behind? Shit this is getting depressing for my tastes." D-boy sighed, Then multiplied his shadowed once more where it flowed to the beasts head and took it by the horns.

Pulling way back, the shadow hands burned the horns on the head of the beast. Throwing its head back in a roar, it yieled and plummeted down on its back causing the snow to disperse everywhere. D-boys shadow returned to him, and he began to walk on the beasts struggling beats desperate to get back up.

"Well isn't this interesting, you're like a turtle. You're no beast."

The beast stopped resisting and cleared its throat chucking nervously. It spoke, " H-Hey man c'mon were all friends here! Hell no harm no foul, it's cool! It's cool now! We forfeit!"

D-boy still standing on the pitiful turtle said, "Return to your original form. Now."

The sore beast shook his head vigorously, "Mhm! Mhm!"

In a cloud of grey dust the monstrous beast return back to the semi human form of a Bob's burger boy from hell. D-boy landing on his feet, saw his form and couldn't help to smile in amusement... a little bit.

"Oh that reminds me." D-boy said. The rest of his shadows came back to him in a fluid motion as he returned back into his semi human form.

"Stay put here, I need to find my younger counterpart, he's buried in the snow somewhere." D-boy told reverend coldly. Immediately finding Effs hair sticking out, he helped the child get out and stand up seeing he was back to his own form as well.

"Why did you do that you smug dickcheese! I told you I don't need help! I had him!" Eff exclaimed.

"Shut your shit eating mouth, at least show some gratitude to an elder you ransacked slime." D-boy snapped back through gritted teeth.

Eff, then switched eyes over at Reverend. "Hey you look like Bob's burger boy."

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT IS THE VESSEL I AM STUCK WITH!" Reverend exclaimed out of insecurity.

"Yeeesh, touchy." Eff replied arms crossed. Reverend got up, "Oh nevermind yous, the name is Reverend Meat"

D-boy looked over to Eff to keep quiet, then said to Reverend, "Where's your partner at? I know I put her in that ravine but I have no idea if she's still there."

Reverend, bug eyed, looked toward the direction of the ravine, and saw Sickness figure becoming clearer through the darkness of the trees.

Growling, Sickness saw Reverend and screamed, "YOU'RE AN IDIOT TO CHANGE BACK TO SURRENDER, FOR FUCKS SAKE YOU'RE HUGE FOR A REASON!"

"Well I guess thats how he fell harder." Eff said snidely.

"What is your name?" D-boy asked.

"Sickness, fucker!" Fuming, Sickness looked over to the doughboys and walked fast towards Reverends side.

"Theres enough conflict between you and I. Lets go now, I'd rather not stick around with things like us its too disgusting and a threat Reverend." Sickness said while dusting herself off.

Reverend shrugged a shoulder, "Well, we didn't know what they were at first, our senses just assume everything is a threat. But with creatures like us, we could have more of an understanding of our existence. Maybe there should be an alliance?"

"_No_." Both doughboys replied sternly.

Eff began, "We dont trust being like us, you know we're honestly too manipulative. "

D-boy nodded, "Besides that we also don't know either one of you well, and already we fought to near destruction. You both are on your own."

"Wait!" Exclaimed Reverend

"Oh what is it this time tubs?" Eff replied grudgingly.

"Well it's just- y-you didn't go into the nightstand did you?" Reverend said with thumbs twiddling. Sickness also looked on the edge.

D-boy examined them both, "And if we did?"

"WE NEED THOSE THINGS BACK, YOU CHARRED ASSHOLE! THEY'RE OURS!" Sickness yelled.

Eff pulled out the items from his jacket pocket, "C'mon, why do you need this junk?"

"It isnt junk! Theyre important pieces in our puzzles!" Reverend shouted, "They're a big necessity to us. Give them at once!"

D-boy furrowed his brow and snatched the trinkets from Effs hand, "I've always hated demands so no, we want answers first about these things, the necklace more importantly as it links with me and Eff here."

"Whatya mean it does?" Eff whispered slightly to D-boy, "Was it your tremors?"

"Yes, and I have the feeling Reverend can answer what I saw. Start talking, Meat."

"Ah jeez, ok ok. It involves my own maker." Reverend began. Sickness, still apprehensive had her arms crossed but listened.

Reverend continued, "Yah see, he was this tall, and emaciated shit that created me out of his subconscious in search of desire that wanted to be fulfilled. But I should've know even after a 'rebirth' he was unlike other humans. Trying as I might at convincing him to give himself over to pleasure - that for a human there wasnt anything wrong with it. If I succeeded in this I could get out of my shell more and more eventually becoming real! free!" Reverend paused. "But I couldn't get a inch. Over time I began getting more and more stiff in my shell of a statue and before you know it I disappeared, dumped in a landfill."

D-boy tossed the belongs to them then spoke, "Because you were a creature of desire and didn't have anything fufilled your entirety stayed in a purgatory."

Reverend nodded, "I stayed in that shell for a while but I'm not sure how I became somewhat real."

"Mr. Samsa." Eff said, "You're another Voice of Nny."

Reverend looked at both doughboys and memories of them both knifed to the wall of the house came back to him in a flash. Recognizing them both. "Yes, and it seems like you two were also."

Sickness looked at reverend, "Wait wait wait, how come you didn't recognize them til now? It's a little inconvenient. "

"I wasnt really sure it was them at all since I was created after their time ended." Reverend replied, "I'm still having memories coming and going."

"Well I guess this has been nice," Eff interrupted. Running a hand through his hair, he continued, "Now if you please, I think it's best we part ways now."

D-boy nodded, "We can't trust either of you, so long." As both started off their way down the hillside.

Reverend fists balled up at his sides in disbelief. "No! It shouldn't have to be this way! We can work this out!" The doughboys however kept walking the other way, as Reverend tried to stop them.

"Stop reverend, it's no use, let them go be by themselves. Even if they're the only kind besides us, we're too different!" Sickness shouted.

Reverend paused, then had an idea. "D-boy! Wait! I can help you fulfill your desire!"

D-boy stopped walking and looked back at a painted burger boy. "What are you going on about, meat slab?"

"Look," Reverend began, breathless, "I know about you, you wish not to be real. Nny had once babbled to me about a boy next door and his teddy bear. I thought he was just being stupid as usual but I remember a thing Nny boy said: the bear had spoke with him once which is how he realized he can hear other voices that weren't his-"

"Which explains me," Sickness interrupted, "It makes sense, I knew Devi became infected from Nny which created me. But I didnt know he had infected others."

"But what does that all mean for me?" D-boy asked, impatient in his tone.

"Well, if we could harm each other like we just did theres a possibility of us being mortal which means you can die."

D-boy still wasnt convinced. "If you both can harm me, why couldn't either of you kill me?"

"The thing is, Sickness isn't powerful enough to destroy you, even if you chose not to fight back. Eff and I are from Nny so we can't kill you." Reverend explained, "But the other voice could perhaps help you."

D-boy listened intently. He didn't want someone else do away with him. He only wanted his self-gratification of leaving the vessel he was transformed in. To leave it permanently.

D-boy cleared his throat, "Well if you have an idea where the boy might be then I'm willing to travel with you both." Eff looking back, began to trudge next to D-boy in a bit of defiance.

"C'mon, you can't really believe everything he says you're playing a fool! We don't even know what happened when things turned black." Eff stated.

D-boy said nothing. Sure they didn't know what was going on when it was black, but that's exactly it. It was enough to take a chance.

Reverend and Sickness had their own quarrel.

"You cant be serious Reverend, they'll kill us any chance they get, stop being feeble!"

"I dont think the blue-eyed older one doesn't really want to fight, the other one maybe. I don't think they'll be trouble and besides, we'll cross ways after this."

Sickness although appeased by the eventual departure nonetheless growled, "Fine, ok then."

All 4 voices were in the sticky agreement. Commonly, neither of them really knew of their significance.

Sickness sighed as her small cage body stretched with hands behind her head thought of how long it would take to get out of the woods, she figured might as well start a conversation.

" So what were your names again?"


	6. Starlight, star bright

_this is getting nowhere im sorry to everyone reading i took waaaay too long to update. _

* * *

"Strange isn't it?" Sickness started, "That we all have that connection to Johnny boy."

They had been walking for two days now, and any time there was awkward silence Sickness had always tried to struck up a conversation. It was a thing with her that the doughboys got irritated with. However, short answers seemed to work to shut her down.

"What's strange is that you dont seem to shut up, is silence really that hard?" Dboy hissed at her.

Sickness growled. She was talkative but never thought of herself annoying.

"Actually," Eff prepped up," It is kinda interesting almost disgusting. But I don't think that our walls are down.'

"As if the walls could talk anymore." She responded.

"You knew about that?,

She looked away as if to ignore only noticing Reverend was falling behind. He was too busy fidgeting with his roach pendant that he didn't notice how slow he was going or that he was even bumping into things.

"Hey catch up!" Sickness barked at him.

Revered caught up, this was becoming a pattern for him. He couldn't keep up his pace with the rest of them. The cold winter storm had passed by and it was no longer snowing, there was a light fog throughout the forest and the rivers were thick with ice. It had felt like a long while since they didn't feel cold. More empty than cold. But regardless not feeling pain or discomfort they still had to watch out for their bodies. They had to be good to it.

* * *

The fire crackled in the lone night, Dboy sat by it and started chipping away at a stick he found. It will take a lot of time on foot just to get where he wanted to go, but even when he did reach Maine, he wondered what would happen with the others. He can live without Eff that he was certain and loved the silence of being alone, however if they all wanted to stay with him, what would he do?

Dboy sighed, he figured it would be tough killing all three of them but worth it to just be alone or rather be killed in the process. Besides, they all weren't meant for this world and it would be better if they were all dead. They had no owners of any kind, they were unhinged and beings of their own. How upsetting.

Breaking a skinned stick in half and throwing it in the flames in front of him, Dboy crossed his arms around his crouching knees. Reverend finally stopped busying himself with finding fire wood and sat down.

"It seems so weird yknow? How we all met each other?"

Dboy decided not to converse with such an abominable creature and didn't care for what he had to preach was far from his ears.

"I always wanted to be real, in some form it didnt matter which. But my time was cut very short i'm surprised i'm even here now alive and real. How do you think this all happened?"

He didn't look up from the fire he didn't say anything he just shrugged his shoulders and raised his brow. Thats when Eff jumped in from a nap, "What does that 'why' business even matter? We're here now!"

Screaming internally, Dboy had a feeling their conversing would get immediately annoying and disgusting. He huddled further away from Eff so they would not touch.

Reverend looked at him in a slightly confused way, "Well if you put it that way I'm sure ignorance is bliss but if we don't have some clue as to why we all came back now how would we know what the loophole was?"

Eff shrugged," We can think a little here. First it was Nailbunny then me and Dboy here, next I assume was Sickness because Nny ended up spreading it then I guess you. Although i'm not exactly sure how."

Humming softly in a sigh, Reverend looked up at the stars and crowding trees in the night and answered with a more toned down voice. "Y'see, when Nny was dating that girl, I was a gift to him. She figured I guess because he looked so skinny and hardly ever eaten in front of her it was kind of like a poke at his appearance which didn't make him upset surprisingly. Well not really, he loved her and didn't care if she made fun of him. At one point yknow, Nny was _really_ interested in her and that's when I started to absorb those suppressed feelings because he didn't know how to handle them. But it all stopped once he pulled those knives at her. I swear, their desire could've been stronger I tell ya."

Eff followed along a little and picked up on how Reverend was born, "So after Nny died, then came back, you were born again to be his voice while at the time Dboy and I were silent after the Wall's dirty business. But why you and why not Nailbunny or nobody?"

"Yknow how dumb the boy was? He needed guidance of a new voice he hadn't heard in a long while, not since his parents were killed did he feel like another person. Of course he could deny himself any type of pleasure like a damn puritanical bastard he was, but could never eradicated the feelings existence. Either way I was silenced in the end." Reverend paused and looked into the fire again, "I think once I stopped talking to him thats when he threw me away and I woke up in the landfill."

Dboy couldn't help himself but to sigh loudly, the sun was creeping up on the horizon and the two of them were still talking. He stood up and walked to where Sickness was sleeping at and shook her up.

She groaned and rubbed her eyes, "What the hell now?" She whined

Sitting crossed legged in front of her, Dboy broke the question to her out of sudden curiosity, "Have you ever seen or heard weird things?"

She raised a brow and rubbed her neck, "No just you."

He knew he wasn't going to get much of an answer but he decided not to engage any further and got up and walked to a different spot to lay down on. Away from them.

If it came down to it he would much rather kill them and be killed by them so he wouldn't have to hear their many catty voices of narcissism. He thought of Nny and what he experienced with Devi, and how it all could've been avoided if he had ignored his feelings. Then there would be no other voices to be around.

Scratching the scar on his face, Dboy looked up to the dissipating stars as the morning twilight gave way. They were always so beautiful burning in the sky and even when there was no contentment in Dboy, he could always appreciated the beauty of the night sky.

* * *

Somewhere out someplace on top of a hill, the dark silhouette outlined a woman looking up at night with a telescope. Standing on her balcony, she witnessed the fire in the dark canvas of space and spied out planets most unattainable and sighed at the thought of descending planet by planet and through clouds of dreamy dust and gas. However, never could that ever be true.


	7. Dark Matter

_hey back again sorry i take a long time but if any of you keep up with this story (if) then i would appreciate a review or a comment so I can get an idea of what else i can do in this story. Thanks a whole lot!_

_I'm so glad this chapter is done ;-;_

* * *

_And through the dust and gas of dark matter, it was all still nothing. And the dark silhouette knew of the presence of an uncanny, inevitable being which lurked everywhere. The future._

* * *

"_The fucking nerve." _Sickness muttered venomously. She and Eff kept snapping back and forth on different subjects that would purposely make sickness explode. Like an annoying kid that wont stop breaking things just to hear them crash. After just 3 days of being together traveling was enough to kill an average human.

Eff annoyed sickness as he loved to see her almost rage off her skin to try to attack him. But in all honestly he was much faster and powerful than her, which did get him off.

"What was that?" he chuckled, "You wanna fuck me?" Eff couldn't help but say.

Sideswiping the side of his face but missing, Sickness couldn't wait to get her hands on his scarred neck. Taking the forests, and back trails can make the quietness unbearable to somebody like Sickness who needed constant stimulation. Unfortunately, the forests would sometimes end and they had to take their travels through noisy metropolis cities.

This was one of those times.

While Eff and Sickness kept snapping at each other, Dboy was remarking the map where they were. It seemed there was no other route to take so going through downtown had to do. Reverend was seemingly the only one interested on where Dboy planned on going, always checking in.

"Where are we again?" he asked.

Dboy looked up at him and sighed, "Pennsylvania, past Pinchot state forest. We took a farther route than we were supposed to so that's how we ended up in this shithole."

"Seems like you're none too pleased, eh?"

"It's bearable going through these parts rather than the brighter lights and busier streets," Dboy responded. There were buildings shrouded in shadows that looked broken and run down however there was still some light flooding in random windows through the late night. They were in what was considered the "bad" part of the neighborhood but with the group looking like any other homeless person on the streets they weren't much bothered.

After walking down two blocks there was an alleyway that seemed vacant enough to walk through. The night was going to be long and Dboy and Eff were sure their mortal bodies would be able to handle it. It would be the second night they wouldn't be sleeping and everybody hated how their fleshy bodies slowed them down.

"I hate feeling this fucking achy, I'd rather be buried in the snow than walk through this cesspool." Sickness complained stepping over puddles of garbage juice. She knew they had to keep going but secretly wanted to stop for the night.

"Keep walking."

Dboy reminded her sternly with an annoyed side eye, she looked back at him with the same annoyance. The perks of being the oldest voice of the group was being able to sense another's defects and, well, feelings. Dboy hated his sensitivity, he couldn't shut it down especially when every living thing reached out to him, he ended up just naming these hyper awareness's "tremors".

Turning around the corner, Dboy got a tremor with reoccurring bright flashes in his eyes, he started hearing voices all around him for a split second before getting pushed to the ground, slamming his back hard against the asphalt.

"_Get out the way!" _A man shouted as he tried to hurry down the alleyway when suddenly Sickness morphed arms snatched the mortal by the neck.

"_You..."_ her eyes glowing, "You fucking splashed this shit water all over me!" The lower part of her pants were wet from the puddles he stomped in. She lifted her extended arm in the air choking him when a group of 5 men ran into sight.

Dboy blinked back into consciousness and got up to look around to see Sickness strangling the stranger in the air, exposing part of her cryptic figure. Just when Reverend was about the scorn her for exposing herself and Eff about to join in on the slaughter, people came and ran into the unsettling sight of glowing eyes before them.

Screaming, the men dropped their guns and ran away babbling frantically. But not getting too far as Effs bloodlust got the best of him and he began grabbing them one by one and tearing them to shreds. Dboy, infuriated with their incompetence, struck Sickness down causing her to loose her grip on the man, and struck Eff down as well causing him to bleed on his side and three of the men getting away.

"Are you all fucking stupid or are your brains filled with syphilis?!" Dboy yelled at them angrily, "We are supposed to keep our cover as much as we can and it's no excuse if any of these sad sacks of shit accidentally bump into us. You better fucking keep a low profile if you want you want to keep your pathetic lives!" Dboy didn't want anything to do with humans, and such attention would only get worse if he was exposed.

"Nutsack." Eff grunted holding his damaged side. Sickness sat up in boiling anger and tried to scramble anything to say back, "I do what I please, you shit!" Dboy didn't bother with them as he saw the man in the alley stand up, limping.

The stranger was wide eyed and visibly shaken, " I-I dunno if its the tar, but fuck I'm glad they're gone." he breathed heavily. Sniffing and touching his throat to soothe the bruise forming, he wondered how he would go about running away... a deer in headlights… he didn't know what to do.

Reverend noticed his fear and confusion, his ragged and pale appearance on his face said all he needed to know about him; poor health, homeless, and a junkie. The Voice of Desire used his prowess to his advantage.

Reverends tone went soft, "Why were they chasing you?" he asked with care. The group thought a waste of time he was going about.

The stranger froze at the sudden question, he paused before answering to get a good look at the "man" before him: he was tall, wearing a suspender jumpsuit with a duster coat, he had an over-sized belly, styled pomade hair, and his skin tone was dark. He seemed nice enough to talk to compared to the other "people," even if he wasn't human.

Choking back a terrified knot in his throat, he finally answered, "M-my name is Raymond... I-I stole some smack from em… heh… those bastards tried to cheat me so I-I took all they had." Raymond revealed from his sweater pocket a plastic bag of fresh syringes and a ball of what he assumed was heroin.

"Oh? So you use?" Reverend inquired nicely. Addicts of any kind were his favorite people as they fulfilled every desire they had. How easy to manipulate. To validate.

Raymond suddenly felt at ease, he didn't know quite why even through he was high, "Ha ha, yeah I guess so I-I mean I've been out these streets since I was a teen..." It got quiet as Raymond asked what was Reverends name, and peering more at mystery group. Reverend told him Johnny as he didn't want to get so formal.

Dboy looked back at Raymond with dreaded disgust. How he hated humans, but at least this one didn't have much time left. For Reverend, he knew his fancied digging deep in the dark hearts of mortals.

"Sorry for what you just saw," Reverend began, "You see my friends and I are not of this world but you don't want to hear any of that, would you?" When it came to regular humans and not flushers, manipulation and acute hypnotism worked well.

Looking back at reverend, he began to giggle, "Hee hee heh, maaaaan, I'm high as shit right now hahaha… ehh, fuck it... besides you guys got those fuckers away from me... so I guess that's that." He finished a bit hazily as his high was peaking.

Revend looked at him with sincerity, "Well I guess you owe us then, there's something you can do for us specifically to my friends here," He motioned to Sickness and Eff, "Maybe a place for the night, get him fixed up and pants for the lady."

* * *

Dboy definitely now hated Reverend and his gross affinity towards humans. Raymond led them to a hoover Ville under a giant bridge with an over pass flooded with cars that hid underneath the small commute of traveling homeless. Raymond joyfully shared his stolen prize with many others as bonfire was lit in the middle of all the pitched tents and motorcycles. Eff was amused at all the poor saps he perceived as weak and if it probably weren't for Dboy he would go well beyond being a narcissistic asshole to these people. To Dboy, the thought of humans always being sociable creatures seemed so desperate and sad.

After Sickness got changed in the giant tent they would be stay in, she joined Dboy sitting near the fire while Eff and Reverend got their sick kicks of subliminally controlling the residents. The act of setting everyone up for failure was a game both prided on.

"I wonder with all that "charm" Reverend had, actually ever got through to Johnny" Sickness said aloud.

Stretching his arms over his head, he sighed a deep no. Dboy knew all about Johnny's hard-headed thinking. When the first time came of the boy doing away with himself, Eff had a deep unsettledness of how they weren't made real due to Johnny's sub conscience (The Wall) never letting up.

Sickness kept talking until she shoved Dboys arm to get his attention again, "Hey! What the hell happened to you back at the alley? You looked like a fish with epilepsy."

Eff butted in laughing, "Nah he's just a little retarded that's it."

Begrudgingly and unamused as usually, the Voice of Misery explained the bright flashes in his vision, thoughts and voices of life all around him being amplified, and of his senses overloading all in a split second.

Sickness again to giggle a little bit, "Kind of sounds like you're being autistic or something but whatever the fuck you are feeling it doesn't matter."

_Feelings?_

Don't mistake me of what I am you wretched outhouse, unlike you I'm not a feeble sliver of canvas shit that couldn't even take over their own fucking flusher for a day

Eff began to laugh as Sickness became furious and started to yell in anger at him with her arms crossed. She wasn't the best at being crafty, and with that Dboy got up and began to walk around the campsite, he felt he was being followed or watched but with the site being filled with addicts, lives on the road, possible murderers, etc. he knew they would be watching him anyways. Truly this was how all humans are supposed to be.

Looking up and seeing the stars and moon out at night, it took Dboy a while to understood what Johnny loved about it so much. Even if there was a lot of light pollution where they were the star's still shined, hell if Dboy concentrated enough he would be able to hear galaxies roaring in space at the same time hearing the angst thoughts of dumb teenagers around him wailing how much they hated their parents and their reason for running away.

It seemed worth it.

To die was far better though, the light tremors made Dboy hate living on another level. The visions and newfound convulsions made him vulnerable and not in control of himself, he would like to end himself on his own terms – NOT accidental or by chance murdered because of the fucking tremors. What he wanted by the end of this trip to Maine, is to have Reverend or Sickness assist his suicide as he knew they were the only other ones who _could_ harm him. No use getting Eff to do it, he would drag Dboys ass for all eternity out of sheer spite and dominance which there would be no escape from.

Walking away from under the bridge, he knew now _something_ was following him. Walking up the side of the concrete riverbed he sat down. Closing his eyes, he thought of his "death" before and longed for that feeling again.

_Feelings huh? _

He thought, but realized he had heard that.

Opening his eyes, he saw the _something_ before him; a woman standing at the bottom of the sloped wall. She had on a loose head scarf that shaped a brown face with dark eyebrows and ebony eyes that looked back at him. Her small thin mouth curled upward in a smile but thought nothing funny.

"Who are you?" He sharply demanded

"Sorry, I didn't mean to invade your mind. It's a private thing I know. I try to contain it as much as I can for the sake of my girlfriend..." She looked at Dboys tan and scared face always plastered with displeasure.

"My name is Zaira." She said.

Sitting down on the concrete next to him, she asked what he was hoping to find in Maine. He didn't like the psychics' probing and was not convinced this was friendly conversation, reading Voices minds meant she was either a voice herself, or something far worse.

Her eyes spark green, "So it wasn't hard for you to tell I'm glad I don't have to spell it out for you."

Dboy faced her still displeased and wanted to set her far away from him. He didn't want to be re-captured to a different eldritch abomination than the manifestation that created him. "I'm not gonna be enslaved back into an old styrofoam stand again, if you're going to do anything I'd rather have you end me."

"Why not?" She said back inching closer to his face. She was getting too close, invading personal space to see if Dboy could heel. However he did not flinch, as jaded as he was, he had no intimidation left in him.

An old monster of manifestation would not let up. Her goal was something different than what Dboy thought.

_"You could just play the game a bit longer"_

Dboy was about to snap her neck when he noticed the white noise around him started invading his senses without notice. This tremor was different - vicious.

He saw eyes glowering green along with flashes of a balcony and with each flash of white light the balcony became farther away, picturing a large house. With its shadows increasing, with each passing second, it hurt more to see, hear, feel, and breathe. He then felt a sudden gust of wind under him as his vision lead him into a storming sky above him. He felt a final vision nearing and it was of a different large building and in a split second, Dboy began to dwindle down to the ground. As the clouds passed by into a clear sky he found himself unable to move.

With a loud thud, his back felt the force of a dirt ground beneath him knock the air out of his lungs. Gasping with pain and lack of oxygen Dboy quickly sat up and looked around him.

He was underneath the bridge again. Only it was deserted. And "Zaira" was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Eff had enough of Dboy and the stupid shit that was happening to him. Last night he had came back from one of his sulking round-about walks, only he was stuck in his vision again. He had the same white slits he had back at the cabin. And while to humans it appeared he was only high or tired, Eff and the others knew it would be a long fucking night. Long after the bonfire burned out and the travelers went away, Dboy was still at the bonfire pit laying down in an almost comotose state.

Reverend went to poke him with a stick and Eff even tried to wake him up by throwing punches. He still did not budge. He lied there for another hour or so when Eff wanted to start leaving.

"Shit, he seems dead to me. We should get going anyways."

Reverend stopped Eff by saying, " He's the only one with the map, are you sure where you're going?"

Eff hated opposition in any situation and as the Voice of a Maniac he wasn't afraid of holding back. Looking over his shoulder at Reverend, he reminded him with a bone chilling look and smilie was he didn't give a damn about a map and he'd be fine where ever he went. They were on their own.

Sickness noticed parts of his body started to twitch and interrupted Effs rant about being free and called to both voices that Dboy was finally moving.

When Reverend and Eff turned their heads, Dboy sat straight up gasping for air and tighten his own arms around himself. his eyes began rolling back to blue swirls and his sense were no longer robbed from him. He looked around bewildered until his eyes fell on the group of voices being the only ones.

"HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?" Dboy asked angrily. He was not in the right mindset they could tell, and Sickness responded, " Since last night, we-"

"OH FUCKING SHIT!" Dboy exclaimed out loud. He got up from the ground to stand up and muster up where could the "girl" be. But the reality hit him, she was gone for some time already. Sighing aggravatingly he was mad at himself for not getting away from her when he had a fighting chance. He didn't think another manifestation was able to have power over him. Sorely was he mistaken.

Looking back at Eff and the others he determined to bury the experience deep. He wanted no one other the upper-hand. He was going to get to Maine where he could end his sad sack of shit life.

_But why Maine?_

The question finally deepened to more than just quiet and seclusion. He realized he had a motive more deeper than that but what?

"Ahem," Eff interrupted his thoughts, " I could just leave you here yknow?"

Looking over to Eff darkly he received a childish snarl back and noticed Sickness and Reverend impatiently waiting. They all didn't really know what to do with their lives as semi-humans, and Dboy couldn't help but feel pity for all of them.

Pity that they have a choice to end it all. Because life was simply meaningless.

With the rising sun halfway over the horizon. They had to get moving out of the city fast. Lest they really want to be seen.

"Let's go," Dboy mumbled, " And lets not make any friends this time."

* * *

_If anybody is wondering what the doughboys look like in each others eyes i suggest to check out lithiumems artwork of the doughboys. I really like her portrayal of their humanoid form __ art/THE-SEYEKA-DAHBAHS-345224908_


End file.
